Hell Is Near
by stupidzayn87
Summary: In this story the economy has collapsed and after that a series of unfortunate of events happen after that
1. Chapter 1

" Nick Hanies was a asshole who some how got a girlfriend and alot of friends Nick went through 6 years he went through hell going through a zombie out break,World War 3,the dollar collapse,and all his friends and family dying in horrible ways,but Nick lived all of this though and with the help of alot of people,Nick had gone through all of that shit cause he was a strong asshole who didn't give up like a pussy faggot some people are nowadays...so yeah.

Nick was woken by his mom screaming

"what mom whats going on?" Nick puts some clothes on and ran to the living room with his mom crying

"Nick the economy has collapsed! were all going to die!" Nick went outside to Bebe's house "ah shit what will we do? god damn it!" Nick went in her room and saw her on her phone "hey Bebe can i talk to you for a while it's really bad" "what is it Nick?" "alright you might not like this though"Nick told her

"What! how did this happen? why?" Bebe was shaking and panicking "oh my god what-"

"Bebe shut the hell up already my family got's a plan,we'll pick up every family in the town and carry them in are 5 RVs we have"  
"but Nick that's going to work look at downtown" Nick looked at her window and saw everyone at downtown trashing the place and killing everyone.

"Oh shit! it's already happening!" Nick grabbed Bebe's hand and took her downstairs,her living room was empty "damn it" He took her outside and saw her family running around "Mr,Cock head and Mrs,Whore Cunt here!" Nick had the whole Stevens family with was finally at his house come on and get in the RVs!"Nick's family was with the Stotch family,Marsh,Stevens,and the Testaburger everyone was getting stuff in Nick saw Stan

"dude Stan this is fucking madness"

"i know,Denver is already collapsing,New York,and South Park is going to shit to"

"yeah,i feel bad for people living there too" (he really didn't care though)

"but why would this happen,millions of people have died why?" Stan started sobbing "don't cry you pussy" Nick hugged him"

"i love you" "i love you too Stan" for the first time ever Nick said he loved someone and cried.

Then all the other boys noticed them crying "ah i'm going to cry now" said Token who went over there and hugged them both,then all the boys went over and cried together saying "i love you" too each that they all went to there RVs,they started them with plenty of food in there and followed each other all the way to New Mexico,Texas,Arkansas,Tennessee,Virginia,and then to Washington DC where the biggest FEMA camps will be.

"man i wish Token was here" said Nick who was very hot,angry,and mad

"Nick i need to say something to say to you" said Bebe who was way in the back

"what in the fuck is it?"Nick closed his eyes cause some dust got in it,then Bebe went over to Nick and started kissing him"what the fuck bitch?! wait i'am starting to lik-

" Nick and Bebe were in a lip lock for a while

"oh hamburgers!" Butters was staring at them for a while

"well the only time i kissed Wendy was in the 3rd grade and i puked" Stan looked at Wendy with a angry look.

" Nick was still making out with Bebe when they got to the White House "come on people lets get out of the RVs and in the crowd" said some random FEMA guy,they all got out of the RVs Nick holding Bebe's hand as they went into a group with a bunch of kids their age were all freaking out wondering what was going to happen,then Nick saw Token way in the back so he went to him "hey Token over here!" Token noticed him yelling

"Nick what are you doing here?"said Token

"were going in a FEMA camp or whatever" Nick looked at the back of him and saw a NSA agent behind him

"what the-" he knocked out the two and carried their bodies,beat them,almost raped them,and water boarded them

Chapter one

Chapter two next


	2. Chapter 2

Nick woke up,he had a bad pain in his head and felt tired as looked the left of him and saw Token he was all beat up and looked in really bad shape every where on his body,but as he was looking around and saw a CIA agent in front of him the agent he spoke in a low deep voice like Batman

"well you had to spout shit out of your ass didn't you?"

"what?"

"you see what i got from your texts and emails,you had said that you and you're friend's families in RVs to a family member"

"oh shit the NSA" Nick was trying to break from the ropes he was tied in a chair

"well little boy what about we have some fun shall we?"

But right at that moment former vice president,Al Gore came at the right time before he could have killed Nick and Token and bashed his skull inside out with a bat saying "Manbearpig needs to get away from America!".After that he started running around the oval office with his arms out and his red cape

"hey! dumbass over her!" Al went over to Nick and untied him

"and the black guy!" Al united Token next

"alright kid i gotta tell you something super-duper cereal! Manbearpig is on the lose and we need to save people now!"

"what?" Nick had a puzzled face on him

"yes manbearpig" Al Gore showed Nick a picture of him on his phone

"are you high or are you really fucking stupid"

"no this is cereal!"

"no you wanna know something cereal?! ten million people have died already you asshole!"

"but all that was from manbearpig!" Al started running around the room again making trumpet noises with his mouth

"alright you're a dumbass" Nick kicked Gore in the balls

Nick picked up Token and walked out the oval office,went to his little camp with all his friends and family were went over to the snack center and got some chips,soda,and a little tv with a Ps4 with Call of Duty he got there Butters and Wendy were strangely the only ones at the camp

"oh my god where were you guys? why is Token-" Wendy looked worried and tired

"Wendy shut the fuck up it's a long story alright" Nick put Token on a cot

"come on Nick a hint" Butters was sitting down,with his polka dotted onesie

"Butters i'm not telling you cause you're more stupid than a rock and Wendy i'am not telling you because well you're just Wendy"

"Nick that was very rude of me and Butters"Wendy had a angry/sad face

"Nick that was very rude blah blah blah blah shut the fuck up bitch" Nick was really fucking angry

Tears started going down Wendy's face "Wendy is that tears?" for the first time ever,Nick felt bad for someone after being a asshole

"Nick intill you know what it's like to have you're feelings or dreams crushed before you come talk to me you cold hearted bastard"

Wendy ran away about to start crying,Nick just stood there feeling really bad for what he had done to Wendy he headed to the bathroom and sat on the floor "jesus christ what have i done?" Nick was wondering what would Wendy would say about him to all her friends in the different camps around the area."Well fuck it i going to have to sorry" Nick got up and got out of the bathroom,he saw Wendy sitting down reading a book and talking to Butters

"well here we go" Nick went over to her and touched her shoulder

"what?" Wendy's words went through Nick's body like a knife through hot butter

"i need to talk to you about something" Nick took Wendy's hand and took her somewhere private

"the hell do you want?" Nick gulped and cleared his throat and spoke

"Wendy i-i-i-i i'am sorry for what i said,i was being a fucking douche asshole but i'am really sorry for what i said i promise i won't do it again" Wendy stood in shock

"Nick i...never heard you say something like that,you have really changed" Wendy let out some out some tears

"well you know i-" Wendy hugged Nick with joy

"hey bitch-i mean oh thank you for this" Nick hugged her that they went to sleep.

Nick and Wendy fell asleep together,Wendy laying on his chest and Nick's arm on her back it was already morning and Nick woke up "what-what oh my god!" Nick tried to wake Wendy up but she was still sleeping "did we just-no we still have our clothes on,so she just fell asleep on me" Nick pushed her off his chest "oh god what will Bebe think shit!" Nick walked to Token who was recovering from his injuries "hey Token Token Token wake the hell up!"

"huh?"

"Token i need to ask you something"

"what-what it's going on?"

"Token i think Wendy is in to me" Token jumped up from his bed

"what!?" Token looked at him with surprise

"how did this happen?"

"it's a long story"Nick rubbed the back of his head

"well i never knew Wendy had some feelings for you" but as Token was saying that he saw Wendy coming towards them "crap!"

"what?"

"what you guys talking about?"

"oh me and Nick were talking about...turtles fucking a donkey in the asshole

"okay...Nick i'll be at the teen center so see you" Wendy walked away to the center Nick started walking around in circles

"what will we do Nick,Bebe's gonna be pissed' Token sat down

"we kill her"

"what?"

"we kill her plus Bebe is more of a whore now i want a women with class like Wendy" Nick looked at Bebe talking to Lola

"Nick how will we do this were doing a crime i mean-" Nick slapped Token

"i don't give a rat's cock" Nick found a sharp pencil on the ground

"i know how now" Nick and Token went over to the teen center and hid in the shadows

"hey you girl with the frizzy hair come over here" Bebe went over to the corner

"who's there?" Bebe peaked a little further,but she got stabbed in the neck and her body was hidden in the darkness

"there we did now just walk away" "NICK YOU JUST-" Nick put his hand on his mouth "shut up and we won't get caught" Nick and Token went back to their camp "now we just wait for them to find the body and were safe" Token was playing Ghosts while Nick was thinking "hey at least that dumb skank is dead.

Chapter two done

Chapter three next


	3. Chapter 3

Token was worried about getting caught by the police,he was a nervous wreck all the time and sometimes he would wet himself on the other hand Nick really didn't give a rat's cock about her anymore,she got more slutty as she got older and had sex at age 13, Nick were playing Ghosts when they heard Wendy,Lola,Hedi,and some fat bitch screaming their lungs off "god why won't they shut the hell up",but Wendy was running towards them "huh?"

"Nick,Token we need to get out of here!" Wendy was frantically gathering all their clothes and belongings

"Wendy can you please calm down we-" Nick heard some gun fire towards them

"shit!" Wendy,Token,and Nick were running away trying to find their parents

"hey there's mine" they went for Token's parents

"mom dad what is going on?" but at that moment they were both shot in the forehead,brain matter and skull fragments got all over them

"crap!" they ran away and only Randy,Butters,and Stan (who had his hand shot off) got away,government didn't do shit after they shut down the FEMA camps,the people who escaped Kyle,Butters,Nick,Lola,Wendy,Stan,Dog Poo,and Pip (he had been brought back to life by Damien since he felt bad after Pip had died),and people were left by the big boys and now they must get to Canada before China ends it all by a nuke...

Six months later

Nick was sleeping soundly in a small tent made of leather,Nick and his friends were part of the Survivors one of three groups The Loudmouths and The Outcasts,The Outcasts were people who never went to a FEMA camp or wasn't ready for a collapse people are mostly hidden in their houses,but there easy to kill and they have alot of loot in their houses,The Loudmouths are the big boys of the pack they wear clown masks and are more deadly than most people and they have alot of guns like shotguns,handguns,etc Loudmouths play by their own rules,they kill you if they feel threaten by you The Loudmouths are loud like fuck so alot of times they get killed Survivors are normal people trying to survive in this broken United States

"hey Nick wake up!" Token was looking shady looking with ripped clothes and a bloody,dirty face

"ah fine" Nick got up and put some clothes on and went outside

"hey Nick" Dog Poo looked even dirtier than he had before

"oh hi" Nick walked down the streets of Detroit,it was in ruins but street markets were built on the side of the buildings

"hey Wendy!" he saw her on top of a run down warehouse

"Nick you should come up here!" Nick found a fire escape and climbed up to the top

"this is so cool' Wendy pointed north and saw the Loudmouth's base

"holy shit i bet we could go over there and raid it"

"we can't Nick,they have really good weapons so even if all of us tried to take them down there still kill us"

"well lets team up and sneak in there" Wendy jumped back two feet

"What? how could we?"

"we team up a lot of people and with stealth we could break in there"

"Nick i think-" but as Wendy said that it was curfew time and you could hear sirens going off

"shit nuggets!" Nick and Wendy ran through a door downstairs and hid from the Loudmouths

As they were hiding,one of the Loudmouths noticed Wendy's head in the building he talked to the boss and in one minute they started firing at the window,Nick held Wendy in his shoulder while they were shooting at six minutes they shot at them but never hit them,then they ran out of ammo and all of them started agruing at each other and then it got quite Nick and Wendy got up and went outside,when they got out they saw Randy

"Randy what the fuck? are you doing"

"kids we don't got much time the Loudmouths are taking over people's bases and we were almost killed,so we have to move"

"oh god shit everyone Outcasts stop hiding and come with us!" Nick ran around warning people

"Wendy go get Stan i think he might be by the bank"

"oh okay" Wendy sprinting to the bank and her stomach curled right when she saw Stan's head bashed and beaten

"Stan!" Wendy ran towards him and carried him through downtown

"oh god-ah!" Wendy was shot in the foot by a sniper on a roof and her body was carried to their base for testing

Nick was still warning people when he saw Wendy and Stan getting carried by some of the Loudmouths so he followed them too their base,he hid in a bush while he waited for them to go went inside and went into a room called "testing room" so he went in there and saw Wendy who was laying on a table about to get cut by some doctor when he was almost bitten from behind by Stan who had foam coming out of mouth and trying to rip off his jaw,but Nick found a pipe and hit Stan in the head knocking him doctor saw Nick so he tried to stab him but he threw the pipe at his head killing him,Nick picked up Wendy and Stan and ran out of the place going back to his base,when he got there Randy was putting people in big ass truck

"Nick? why the hell is Wendy naked?"

"damn Loudmouths were doing some type of testing on her and Stan is acting crazy for some reason" Randy got her a towel aka Towelie

"Towelie can you wrap around We-Towelie are you high?"

"no my name is Towelie T-o-w-e-l-y-i-l-y'

"Towelie just wrap around the girl" Towelie wrapped around Wendy and she got in the car,and they left

Nick and Token were talking while Lola tried to calm Wendy down,days later Stan had was tied on the top of the truck because of how feral he had became,five days later they were in Billings Montana and since there were no Loudmouths there they camped there but the Loudmouths weren't the only thing they had to worry about it wasn't a person,thing,or even the government it was something way worse that you'll piss and shit your self so you gotta read chapter four to find it out


	4. Chapter 4

Stan Marsh was going crazy,the Loudmouths had got to him and infected him with a virus named "YTX 69" this virus was a mix of rabies,HIV,and a bunch of other for eight days would try to rip anyone's jaw off,even though Wendy was captured and was tested on by the Loudmouths,she never shown any signs of the virus,but then there's a new person to worry about then Wendy... Pip! Pip has a power that no one knows about and Wendy to.

"come on strap him in" Nick was trying to tie Stan on to a plank of wood

'Nick hurry up you pussy" Nick finally tied him

"Stan it's me Wendy your girlfriend' Wendy went to him and stroked him,but Stan tried to get out and Nick had to pull her away

"alright guys get your guns ready!" Craig and his friends raised their guns

"Stan!" Stan was shot two times in the chest,three times in the leg,and five times in the face

"oh my god Stan!" Wendy started sobbing into Nick's shoulder

Stan's body was taken by Craig's gang and was dumped off The Crown stayed by Nick all day,crying and ranting how fucked up that Craig and his "goons" had to shoot her boyfriend Nick wanted to say fuck you bitch to her but he wanted to stay on her good side so he kept his mouth shut

"Nick i don't know why they would do that to my Stanie" Wendy was still ranting

"uh huh" Nick was very annoyed at that moment

"yeah i mean Craig can be nice but he's still a-" Nick went in and kissed her

"there are you happy now? can you stop bothering me please you cunt sandwich" Nick walked away,pissed off

"wait Nick!" Nick stopped dead in his tracks

"what?"

"so are we dating or something?"

"well if you won't be a bitch like Bebe yeah but leave me alone now" Nick went over to Butters.

It was already night and Nick was masterbating in his tent to old pictures of his mom in high school,then he heard a loud siren "what the shit?" Nick and others went outside to see what was going on,it was the Loudmouths in big ass tanks "hey you cock what the fuck do you think your doing!" Nick had spoken up to a bunch of all stared at him "yeah do what you can puss cake!" one of the Loudmouths came over and spoke to him

"do you have a girlfriend or friend you bitch ass nigga"

"uh um yeah-i me-mean"

"spit it the fuck out already!"

"i have one and all those kids over there" Nick was punched in the nutsack and was put on these carts"

Nick and all his friends were on these carts and were taken through the rocky mountains,harsh weather,and people getting however wasn't bothered by this because it gave more time for him and Wendy to bond together and even have a few rormantic with each other while on the journey

"so Wendy how's it going with you" Nick was sitting next to her

"Nick you know what i'm doing great right next to you" she held his hand and eskimo kissed him

"Wendy...can you please stop your-" at that moment she jumped on him looking right at him

"what in the name of fat man's cock are you doing?" Wendy stopped doing what she was doing and she fell asleep

Nick went over to her and held her in his arms "well this is a fucked up moment in my dark cold life"

he fell alseep with Wendy tightly in his arms,then Token woke him up when they got to the boarder of were all put in a big group and thrown into the Canada a brightly colored,square-ish terrain,and Terrance and Phillip greeting them at the entrance of the fucking huge ass boarder.

"Hi my name is Terrance and this is the pig fucker Phillip!"

"yeah my name is Phillip while this is a fucking piece of god damn shit!" he starts to fart on him and after that they go in a fart war

"why hello gentlemen you know where they city of Vancouver is?" they all turned around and saw Pip in the back of them

"Pip?" Butters and all of the group expect Nick were all confused cause they thought Pip had died from a Loudmouth

Pip looked beat up and looked like he was on meth,he also had alot of bite marks on him and even looked like his jaw was almost taken off by one of the told all of them about how he got here and even a power that seemed important to the group...but Wendy has this power too though.

Story one done of two

**if you liked this story and you want to see more,don't shit your self a new story will most likely come in a week or two so don't get your panties in a bunch.**

** -Zayn**


	5. Chapter 5

Now Nick,his shitty girlfriend he didn't want,and his shitty friends/family are now in Canada,brought by a bunch of Loudmouths,will be fun.

Nick is now in a van with a bunch of Canadian stoners while his friends and family are in a small village shopping,while the stoners and him are going into the deep Canadian woods to hunt.

"So guys...what the hell are we doing?"Nick was in the back,laying on a bunch of old,crusty joints.

Nick heard no sound from the stoners,just a bunch of chewing,mouth breathing,and a bunch of mumblings.

"Hey what are you doing up there?"he crawled from the back,barely even making it anyways.

"Dude...I know what we...should do" the stoner with the long hair said

"what man" the second stoner said as he was smoking from a pineapple

Nick finally made it to the front and found out that the stoners had been smoking instead of driving,Nick panicked and went for the wheel and made a sharp turn,the van spinned and slammed into a tree and slid by a steep slope.

"Ah shit!" he got up from the floor and looked at the front window and knew something was wrong,their van was leaning of a100ft slope,he looked at the stoners and they were dead,one had a slash across his face while one had his entire face ripped off.

"Oh my god!" Nick started feeling the van sliding down the slope,stuff from the back fell and hit the front window breaking it,the stuff flew out the front as the van tipped backwards,Nick was holding on the front seat and pulled himself up on it,he tried to open the side doors but it didn't work.

"God dammit,I need to-"as Nick was saying,the van tipped backwards and started going down the slope,Nick was flipped and thrown around the van as it was on it's back falling,the van hit a tree right in the van split in half and the two sides broke together,the right side of the van flew off because of the strong winds and was fucking destroyed when it hit a tree,Nick was on the right side as it was sliding down the slope.

"Shit shit SHIT"Nick climbed up to the top as it was sliding down the slope,Nick was holding on the bars on top of the van he climbed up the right side made it to flat land but...it was going towards a river in 3- weather.

"Oh no no-no I don't need that shit!"the side of the van turned a whole 360 degree turn and slams into a wooden bridge,the van then turns over the river as it goes across the wooden guard railings destroying everything in its saw a large metal sign in front of him.

"Well FUCK ME I'M GOING TO DIE"Nick made a quick reflex and jumped into the river,the right side of the van hit into the sign and exploded into a bunch of small pieces,also flying into the frantically tried to get to land,but the saw a huge waterfall in front of him.

Nick at full force was slammed into a giant rock,tipping it over the he was about to fall,but he grabbed the edge of the falls and he was left hanging.

"Well,I'm fucked right now"Nick's arm was now getting really tired "shit my arm" he tried to pull himself up,but the edge fell apart on the right side and then as he was about to fall.A strange shadow looking motherfucker walked up to him and stomped on his fingers and he fell a full 407 feet into the water hehe somehow survived and he got up and started wandering around the area looking for someone...

"Huh what the fuck!"Nick woke up by Wendy and Craig in his bed "what in the name of Morgan Freeman's cock is going on!"

"Nick calm-"Nick had grabbed a hatchet and sliced Craig's dick off.

"Ah god jesus christ!" Craig quickly fell to the floor,clenching his balls.

"wanna die now you fuckers!" Nick had walked over to Craig and stomped on his spine,adding even more he finished him off by slitting his throat.

...To Be Continued


End file.
